


Тегеран

by Danny_R



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Не могу нарисовать. Как будто ты прямая линия, а у меня трясутся руки.





	Тегеран

Джим спал чутко — полезная привычка, натренированная годами. Его будило любое движение, любой звук. Для него быть бдительным было очень просто. Нелюдимый по своей природе, он всегда остро чувствовал присутствие других людей. К Биллу, однако, это правило не относилось, словно он был частью самого Джима и совершенно не воспринимался как постороннее присутствие. Билл иногда подшучивал по этому поводу, но не злобно, как только он умел — сказать гадость, но так, чтобы его ещё и поблагодарили за неё.

Обычно Джим просыпался первым, если только Билла не мучила бессонница или кошмары, или вдохновение. При сочетании двух или даже трёх факторов сразу пробуждение Джима от рук скучающего гения бывало непредсказуемым.

В этот раз его разбудил скрип кровати и громогласное восклицание:

— Послушай стихи!

Кровать в квартире была одна, и спали они раздельно по очереди; не из соображений приличия, а потому, что даже поодиночке на ней помещались с большим трудом.

— «Короной кончу? Святой Еленой? Буре жизни оседлав валы, я — равный кандидат и на царя вселенной, и на кандалы».

Это было в норме вещей — будить человека и декламировать коммунистические стихи. Впрочем, строки Биллу подходили как нельзя лучше. В его характере — или всё или ничего.

— Подвинься.

Со стоном Джим съехал с матраса, на три четверти свесившись между кроватью и стеной, а Билл разлёгся на его месте — гладко выбритый, с мокрыми кудряшками на лбу, со сверкающими глазами.

— Я же мог тебя пристрелить, — сказал Джим. Он закрыл глаза. Было определённо слишком рано для того, чтобы обсуждать поэзию.

— Не мог, я переложил твой револьвер. Так как тебе стихи?

— Мои скромные познания в русском не позволяют оценить поэзию.

— Да брось, твой русский не хуже моего, просто ты, друг мой, глух к искусству и невосприимчив к красоте.

Джим приоткрыл один глаз. Билл лежал так близко, Джим не мог оторвать взгляда от выгоревших светлых ресниц, тёмных резко прочерченных бровей; он запоминал, впитывал глазами каждую цветную точечку на карей радужке, каждую морщинку на бледных губах, каждую прозрачную веснушку. И где-то в глубине души он мечтал быть невосприимчивым к красоте, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Ты выглядишь напряжённым, когда спишь, — сказал Билл, переворачиваясь на спину. — Первый раз вижу человека, который сосредоточен даже во сне.

— Тебе это мешает?

— Меня это интригует. Вот скажи, будь у тебя возможность переживать один момент своей жизни вечно, что бы ты выбрал?

Джим зевнул. Говорить о вечном в такую рань хотелось едва ли больше, чем о поэзии.

— Не знаю. Что-нибудь связанное с природой, наверное. Смотрел бы на водопад.

— Я бы убил своего отца. Тогда мне не пришлось бы отвечать за этот поступок, и я бы жил в вечной эйфории оттого, что этот ублюдок мучается.

— Самое удивительное, что на людях ты само очарование, но как только мы остаёмся наедине, мне кажется, что я дружу с серийным убийцей.

Билл не рассмеялся шутке, как надеялся Джим, а напротив, сказал абсолютно серьёзно:

— Наверное, величайшая степень близости — познакомить живущую в тебе тьму с другим человеком.

*** 

В Тегеране светило солнце.

Уже третью неделю подряд они перебивались консервами и пухли от скуки на явочной квартире. Раз в сутки кто-то один выходил на соседнюю улицу, чтобы оставить опознавательный знак в виде пенса на телефонном автомате.

Поначалу они играли в шахматы, но Биллу это быстро наскучило, потому что прямолинейность мышления Джима не могла сравниться с его собственным заточенным под сложнейшие головоломки умом. Естественно, вслух ничего подобного не говорилось, но Джим догадался и постоянно боялся, что и беседы с ним Биллу наскучат так же быстро.

Их полемика продолжалась сутки напролёт, несмотря на опасения Джима, темы для разговоров всегда находились, и Билл пускался в споры с такой страстью, что, как он сам шутил, на нём штаны едва не самовоспламенялись.

Они говорили и говорили, смеялись, ругались до хрипоты и целовались, как в последний раз, словно были обычными студентами на отдыхе, а не шпионами посреди войны.

Билл рисовал сотый профиль Джима, пока тот лежа смотрел в потолок, экономя энергию. Где-то бушевала война, а у них было что-то вроде медового месяца. Если таковым можно назвать безвылазное времяпрепровождение в тесной комнатушке с односпальной (похоже, что полуспальной) кроватью и двумя щербатыми табуретками.

Когда Джим, весь мокрый и липкий, вернулся от телефонного автомата, у Билла руки были испачканы в угле, он комкал листы, хватался за лицо, отчего по щеке тянулись длинные чёрные следы. Очки печально свисали с одного уха, как поверженный в бою солдат.

— Я никогда не нарисую тебя, — сокрушенно сказал он.

— Всё так плохо?

— Не плохо — бесполезно. Это как… Ну, скажем, я не люблю стихи про любовь и считаю глупым рисовать бога.

— Ты же не веришь в бога, — напомнил Джим, снимая ботинки.

— Не имеет значения. Главное, что верят те, кто пишет картины на религиозные темы. Возникает закономерный вопрос — как изобразить нечто, не поддающееся абсолютному осмыслению не только зрением, но и человеческим сознанием в принципе? Или вот, пример. Помнишь моего дядю Майлза? Мы с Энн в детстве постоянно над ним смеялись, он был такой нелепый: с короткими ногами, большой головой и вечно липкими руками. Словом, не герой романтической истории. Но! Однажды он встретил девушку, влюбился и, получив отказ, десять лет мотался за ней по всей Европе в надежде увидеть ее профиль в вагоне отъезжающего поезда или пройти по тем коридорам, где только что ходила она. Семья, понятное дело, от него отвернулась, он стал всеобщим посмешищем. Дядя Майлз был меньше всего похож на поэта, он и мысли то свои никогда высказывать не умел. Но однажды я спросил его, как понять, что влюблён. Меня тогда дико волновал этот вопрос, но сам его решить я не мог, поскольку был одновременно влюблен и в подружку Энн, и в сына нашего садовника. Он почему-то всегда называл меня Уиллом, так вот он сказал — тут Билл мастерски изобразил пришепётывающий голос Майлза Серкомба, — «Уилл, мальчик мой, пропустить это невозможно. Любовь — это как будто тебе раскроили грудину ножом для разделки мяса». И знаешь, ни в одном гениальном стихотворении я не встречал более точного описания.

— Не ты ли говорил мне, что в любовь ты тоже не веришь?

— Фантомные боли бывают сильнее настоящих, — сказал Билл так, как будто он давно придумал ответ на этот вопрос и ждал удобного момента, чтобы поделиться своими мыслями. — И именно поэтому я никогда тебя не нарисую.

— Да?

— Да. Как будто ты прямая линия, а у меня трясутся руки.


End file.
